LOVE STORY NARUSEME
by Neung Hatsuki SAM
Summary: Ini hanya kisah tentang percintaan Naruto dengan all uke, ya semuanya dipenuhi dengan ke mesuman hahaha... chapter 4/ NARUSASO / REQ kise cin dan Ahn Yuuki
1. NARUGAA

DOKTER IDOLA

Masashi kishimoto

Rated M

Pingki954

.

.

.

Waktu mendekati agak siang aku berjalan agak tertatih-tatih dengan perasaan aneh menuju sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di kotaku, kata beberapa orang ada seorang dokter yang membuka praktek dekat daerah ini, karena jelas aku malu harus pergi ke rumah sakit besar! Aku sangat berterimakasih ada yang buka praktek di dekat asrama tempat tinggalku.

Oya, aku lupa bilang kalau aku seorang mahasiswa teknik, ini adalah tahun keduaku. Namaku Gaara Sabaku, anak ke tiga dari dua bersaudara, sejak aku memulai kuliah. Aku tinggal sendiri di tempat kos.

Aku gay! Aku tahu diriku menyimpang saat aku berumur 15 tahun, karena yang muncul di mimpi basahku adalah seorang pria bukan wanita. Setelah itu aku melihat pria tidaklah biasa lagi, kalau ada pria yang tubuhnya berotot dengan kulit gelap, tubuhku pasti akan terangsang hebat. Pria seperti itu adalah typeku.

Walaupun aku gay di umur segitu, sungguh aku belum pernah melakukan yang namanya ML sampai umur segini. Karena terlalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya anusku di tembus, beberapa hari yang lalu aku nekat membeli dildol.

Aku malu sekali saat harus membeli barang itu, semua orang melihatku dengan aneh bahkan ada beberapa laki-laki yang terang-terangan menggodaku saat itu. Kuakui aku lelaki manis dengan kulit putih, wajah ku imut beberapa orang bilang aku cantik walaupun aku lelaki. Apalagi rambutku yang berwarna merah katanya aku itu blasteran padahal aku Cuma putra daerah, di tambah tato yang sengaja ku lukis di dahiku, sehingga anak-anak perempuan di kampusku bilang aku lelaki bad boy yang cool. Aku bangga dengan hal itu.

Jadi kutanggapi rayuan mereka dengan biasa padahal aku ketar-ketir sendiri, aku tidak ingin bercinta denga pria sembarangan mengingat nama baik keluargaku. Tentu aku ingin pria yang menggagahiku adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan kita saling mencinta.

Jadi karena itu tanpa tahu apa-apa aku menggunakan dildol, itu memuaskan diriku sendiri. Tapi aku yang kurang pengalaman memasukkan dildol yang cukup besar itu ke anusku tanpa persiapan terlebih dahulu, hasilnya aku meringis sepanjang malam, walaupun aku akui aku ingin melakukan itu lagi, rasanya enak.

Pertama-tama kupikir rasa nyeri di anusku akan hilang dengan sendirinya, namun sudah seminggu berlalu rasa nyeri tidak kunjung hilang, anusku sakit, rasanya seperti terbakar. Karena takut infeksi, aku dengan ragu menemui dokter yang praktek di dekat kos ku. Walaupun aku akui aku sangat malu.

Mungkin karena waktu sudah agak sore jumlah pasien juga tidak banyak lagi, hanya ada aku dan seorang pria yang muncul setelah ku, pria itu sekali-kali batuk dan bersin, mungkin ia pilek.

Tak lama setelah itu asisten sang dokter memanggilku, ia seorang wanita. Sekilas aku tahu makna senyum seribu pesona wanita itu, tapi jujur biarpun aku senang sang wanita itu terpesona padaku dalam hatiku sedikit jijik. Kau tahu perasaan gay? Rasanya seperti dilirik oleh sesamanya. Ha…ha… padahal aku yang menyimpang di sini.

Wanita itu membukakan pintu ruangan praktek sang dokter dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk. Sambil menahan perih di anusku, aku berjalan masuk ke ruangan dengan pelan.

Begitu sampai di dalam ruangan sang dokter dan mata indahku ku melihat dokter itu, aku langsung terpesona dengan cengiran ramahnya, kelihatannya ia lumayan muda, sial! Senyumnya sangat mengoda. Rambutnya pirang di sisir dengan tidak rapi, ia nampak bagai dokter urakan. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyukai lelaki dewasa dengan dandanan yang rapi tapi entah kenapa melihat wajah pria itu membuatku bergairah.

Wajahnya memancarkan aura jantan dan seksi, tubuhnya tampak tegap di balik jubah dokternya. Uuh dia juga berkulit hitam! Dan sangat kelakian sekali. Benar-benar bikin panas tubuhku. Ketika ia mempersilahkan ku untuk duduk di depannya ia sangat gentleman aku hampir pingsan menerima keramahannya. Tahu ada dokter begini, sudah dari dulu aku ke sini.

Aku duduk tidak nyaman di bawah sorotan mata birunya, kelihatannya dokter nya biasa saja tapi tubuhku udah panas-dingin begini. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang padanya di bajunya tertulis nama Uzumaki Naruto. Uuh nama yang sangat cocok dengan badannya yang atletis, tangannya kokoh sekali dihiasi otot dan urat yang menonjol, aku heran, dokter katanya jarang memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri tapi pria ini uuh…! ia berhasil menggoda ku.

"Nama anda?" tanyanya, ya ampun suaranya terdengar tegas, maskulin, tak dapat kupungkiri ada keseksian di ujung suaranya.

Aku hampir pingsan saat dokter Uzumaki itu menatapku kembali, matanya seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk pasrah di bawah tubuh kekarnya, "Ehem." Aku terkejut saat ia berdehem mengembalikan logika ku.

"Gaara. Sabaku Gaara," jawabku cepat, ia mengangguk lalu bertanya tentang beberapa informasi padaku, lalu sampai pada pertanyaan yang mungkin agak ragu untuk ku jawab.

"Keluhan anda?" aku panik, dan pucat. Aku malu harus bilang yang sebenarnya. Apa dokter itu akan memandang aku aneh? Atau malah tertawa? Aku takut reaksi dokter itu. Jujur aku rasa aku memang sudah jatuh hati padanya pada pandangan pertama.

"Perih…anu.. anus saya…" Uh rasanya aku ingin menggali kuburku sendiri, aku menunduk malu menunggu reaksi dokter itu.

"Oh…wasir." Dokter Uzumaki itu langsung mengambil beberapa obat. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Anus saya berdarah." Dokter itu langsung melihatku dan aku kembali terpesona.

"Um…m-maksudnya, saya memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam anus saya." Malu sekali, wajahku pasti memerah, wajah dokter itu terkejut, sudah pasti ia akan kaget. Tapi wajahnya kembali terlihat santai atau ia pura-pura terlihat santai. Aku menunduk malu, sekarang dokter itu tahu aku gay. Aku takut ia jijik padaku, beginilah kalau jatuh hati pada pria yang salah.

"Anda menggunakan dildol? Atau barang-barang keras?" uh pertanyaan macam apa itu? Frontal sekali! Aku melihatnya dengan berani dan senyum sialan itu… aku meleleh

"Um…" Aku mengangguk kaku, ia tertawa yang begitu sangat menawan. Rasanya aku ingin berada di bawah tubuhnya, mengeram, mendesah dan memanggil nama indahnya.

Ia menggaruk rambutnya sambil tersenyum lebih lebar, ia Nampak canggung mungkin baru pertama kali ia berhadapan dengan kasus begini, gay pula. Aku hanya duduk menunggu.

"Pernah bercinta dengan cowok sebelumnya?" uuh apa ia menggodaku? Rasanya aku ingin segera membuka seluruh pakaianku, dan menungging di depannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, otakku semakin kotor melihat pria itu. Ia menggangguk kemudian mengambil sesuatu di deretan penuh dengan botol obat-obatan.

"Ini krim pendingin, cukup di oleskan di sekeliling…um…" ia agak ragu aku melihatnya dalam-dalam ia kembali tertawa. "Anus anda."

Aku bingung, sejujurnya aku pura-pura bingung. Aku ingin dokter itu yang melakukannya. Dan seakan paham melihat wajahku. Ia tersenyum ramah lagi.

"Oke kurasa saya harus memberi contoh, buka celana anda dan silahkan naik ke ranjang pemeriksaan," katanya sambil berdiri dan mengambil kotak krim itu. Aku mengangguk lagi kali ini aku berdebar keras.

Aku malu tapi penasaran, karena perasaan tegang, juniorku jadi berdiri. Aku membuka celana dengan tangan gemetar hingga menyisakan celana dalamku saja, aku agak ragu menurunkannya. Aku lirik dokter itu yang terus menatapku.

Pandangan itu oh rasanya aku benar-benar ingin pingsan, walaupun dia ketahuan melihatku ia sama sekali tidak memalingkan wajahnya. Oh perasaan apa ini? matanya itu, bikin aku kembali meleleh.

Aku dengan pelan menurunkan celana dalamku sengaja ku turunkan sebatas paha guna melindungi tonjolan juniorku. Lalu aku menaiki ranjang dan merangkak dengan pantatku ke arahnya.

Ia mendekat aku berdebar dengan kencang, juniorku berkedut-kedut bahkan cairan sedikit mengotori celanaku, kalau dokter itu melihatnya ia pasti terkejut dan jijik. Aku merapatkan kakiku guna menjepit juniorku agar dokter Uzumaki itu tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Buka kakimu lebar-lebar!" katanya sambil memukul bokongku, tanpa sadar aku mendesah membuat ia sedikit terkejut. Aku menutup mulutku, aku malu sekali wajahku sempurna memerah. Pasti dokter itu sudah jijik padaku.

"Ah, maaf." Katanya, aku menggeleng lemah. Berada diposisi ini aku merasa aneh. Rasanya kalau digagahi di posisi seperti ini bagaimana rasanya? Ah aku gila!

Aku membuka kakiku, menuruti perintahnya. Di depanku hanya ada dinding putih, kutatap kosong ke depan seraya menanti dokter uzumaki melakukan tugasnya. Sayup-sayup kudengar suara sarung tangan karet di pakai di tangannya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia membuka belahan pantatku, aku mengigit bibirku sendiri mencegah suara desahan menggoda keluar dari bibirku. Dan rasa dingin menjalar di cincin anusku, dapat kurasakan gell kental di oles di sana.

"~~Lakukan memutar seperti ini, 3 kali cukup." Aku tidak bisa mendengar jelas suaranya, aku meringis-ringis saat ia menyentuh anusku yang perih. Dan tanpa kuperhitungkan, jari sang dokter menyusup masuk dan melakukan gerakan berputar.

"Anda juga harus melakukan sampai ke…" ia berhenti bicara saat aku menggeram keras. Rasanya sakit saat dokter itu menusuk pantatku dengan jarinya, uuh seperti inikah rasanya kalau pasanganmu melakukan dengan jari? Sakit, tapi menyenangkan.

"Oooh!" erangku lagi, aku sekarang kurang peduli dengan reaksi dokter itu, aku terlalu asyik dengan jarinya yang terus melakukan gerakan memutar. Sekali-kali ia keluarkan dan di masukkan lagi. Aku semakin keras mengigit bibirku. Precum mulai mengalir dan membasahi celanaku, aku terangsang berat.

"Aahh!" jeritku saat dokter memasukkan jari keduanya dan terus masuk semakin dalam, perih mendera anusku aku kesakitan dan hanya mengeram sambil tetap mempertahankan posisiku. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar menahan sakit. Namun, anehnya, aku semakin bergairah. Rasa sakit itu membangkitkan birahiku semakin tinggi.

"Anusmu bengkak, pasti kau memasukkan dildol besar dan panjang, ya?" Uh… aku harus menjawab apa dengan komentar frontalnya dan tanpa rasa sopan antara dokter dan pasien lagi, aku hanya meringis saat jari panjangnya semakin dalam menusuk. Sambil mengigit bibir mungilku aku berusaha menengok wajahnya.

Aku terkejut ketika matanya menatapku. Matanya berkabut dapat kurasakan kalau ia di penuhi dengan gairah yang lebih besar dariku. "Apa desahanmu selalu seksi seperti ini?" aku tidak bisa menjawab atau memalingkan wajahku. Aku benar-benar terperangkap dengan pesonanya.

Apa dokter gay juga? Atau ia belum menyadari kalau ia juga menyimpang?

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya melesat ke depan dan menggenggam juniorku era-arat, celanaku ia turunkan sampai ke kakiku. Aku memejamkan mata, sungguh aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Tangan besar itu sekarang membelai lembut, aku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari sentuhan tangannya.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di kupingku dengan seksi, "Kau sangat suka ada yang mengocokmu seperti ini, ya?" Mengantar panas keseluruh tubuhku, aku ikut menggenggam tangannya tidak rela bila ia melepaskannya.

Deg!

Apa ini? Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang membuatku aku melayang. Ooh inikah rasa nikmat yang kau dapat bila ia menyentuh prostatmu? Sungguh, apa dokter itu professional? Mengapa ia segera tahu dimana daerah nikmatku?

Aku terlonjak hebat, gelombang kenikmatan mendera di tubuhku saat ia dengan sengaja menabrak prostatku kembali.

"Aarrgghh… Hhooohh…" aku bahkan lupa untuk menutup mulutku, aku mendesah keras tidak peduli orang lain mendengar desahanku. Aku bisa gila sekarang! Aku menginginkannya! Aku ingin yang lebih besar dari jari dokter itu.

Juniorku semakin keras dan berkedut-kedut, ia tidak menurunkan intensitas kocokannya dan tusukan hebatnya. Aku mendesah semakin keras antara rasa nikmat dan rasa sakit yang mendera di lubang kecilku itu.

"Aarrgghh…!" desahku semakin menjadi saat ia terus memberiku kenikmatan yang tiada tara, tanganku dan dokter itu basah karena cairan pra-ejakulasiku. "Enak ya?" tanyanya, suaranya memabukkan, membuatku semakin bergairah, tangannya semakin asik menyadomiku dengan jarinya.

"Hmmm… Oohh…Aahh…" aku gila, kepalaku rasanya berputar, tanpa malu aku mengangguk kepala dengan napsu. "Aahh… iya, dok… Oohh…jari anda nikmat…Aahh…"

"Lebih enak mana? Jariku atau mainan yang kau masukkan keanusmu?" aku berusaha melihatnya, air mukanya aneh, ia Nampak sebagai pria mesum yang sudah sangat over. Apa ia mengundangku? Apa aku jujur saja padanya kalau aku ingin di sodok olehnya. Tapi…

Bukankah prinsipku, hanya tidur dengan pria yang kucintai saja? Kenapa prinsip yang kujaga itu harus hancur karena pria ini? Tapi mungkin ini juga kesempatan. Aku mengigit bibirku lebih keras hingga bisa kurasakan rasa darah dari sana, aku malu tapi kuberanikan diri untuk menjawab jujur dan meminta lebih pada dokter itu.

"Aahh… enakan jari dokter… tapi… aku ingin dokter…oohh… punya dokter" sengaja kusenggol bagian privasinya dengan kaki telanjangku. Dan oh apa ini? Rasanya begitu besar dan keras di dalam sana. Apa dokter itu terangsang karena aku? Perasaan itu membuat rangsangan di tubuhku semakin menguar, bahkan aku melenguh sendiri karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau jadi ketat,"komentarnya sambil mencubit ujung kejantananku, membuatku berteriak enak. "Kau benar-benar mesum dan ingin di tusuk oleh pria, ya?" Uuuh bukannya aku merasa rendah saat ia mengatakan itu, tapi aku semakin bergairah dan benar-benar menginginkan dokter tampan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubangku. Rasanya anusku terasa kosong dan menganga lebar, aku mengeram dengan rasa putus asa, ingin di kerjai lagi. Namun, saat aku menoleh kembali padanya ia telah bergerak kearah pintu dan terdengar suara di kunci, klik.

Jantungku berdebar ketika ia melangkah kembali kearah ku, ia menurunkan celana tanpa tahu malu di depanku, mulutnya terus nyengir padaku. Aku terkesiap saat melihat kejantanannya yang berdiri dengan gagah dan panjang.

Benda besar itu berwarna kecokelatan dengan kulupnya yang agak kehitaman yang sudah basah karena precum. Rupanya ia benar-benar terangsang padaku, aku bersorak dalam hati dan bangga dengan pesona diriku sendiri.

Namun aku berpura-pura tenang di depannya walau sekarang ia sudah telanjang bulat. Mataku liar memandangi tubuh cokelatnya yang kekar, lehernya kokok menyanggah kepalanya dan tubuhnya seksi sekali. Dadanya bidang, padat dan hampir semuanya di penuhi otot yang keras. Di bawah dada seksi itu terdapat sixpack yang lumayan.

Aku meragukan kalau ia dokter saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya, ketika ia sudah sampai pada tubuh putih seksiku, aku nyaris kehabisan nafas karena tegang! Aku berdebar-debar dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kau suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Gaara?" ia memanggil namaku dengan seksi sambil mengusap dadanya dari kiri hingga ke pinggangnya, aku mengigit jariku dan mengangguk bodoh.

"Aku belum pernah melihat lelaki secantik kamu, putih, langsing dan mulus. Hey aku baru tahu kalau aku tertarik dengan pria juga." Aku mencengkeram dadaku, apa aku sekarang boleh berharap, pujiannya itu semakin membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin ku gagahi?" dengan susah payah aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan membelai tubuh seksinya. Benar-benar atletis, aku menggenggam juniornya yang besar. Aku mendongak kepalaku dan menggodanya dengan mata sayuku. Dan ia menatapku seperti singa kelaparan.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan melahap kejantanan besarnya, sungguh aku belum berpengalaman tapi aku cukup tahu karena sering belajar sendiri dan berkat film sensor yang ku download tentunya. Ia membelai lembut kepala dengan rambut merahku. Semakin membuat aku senang untuk menghisap kejantanannya sebagai bentuk rasa bahagia yang kusampaikan.

Ia menggeram keras seperti hewan. "Apa kau benar-benar pemula?" Aku mendongak kembali dengan mulut penuh dengan juniornya sambil menyeringai, mungkin gerakanku ini salah karena setelah itu ia mencengkeram dua sisi wajahku dengan tangannya yang besar dan membawa kejantanannya semakin ke dalam, aku tersendak.

Dan tanpa kasihan ia menyodok mulutku seakan lubang anus saja. Aku berusaha menahannya dengan tangan mungilku tapi tenaganya jauh lebih besar, hasilnya aku pasrah dengan apapun yang ia lakukan, mulutku kaku, hidung, muka dan mataku bertabrakan kuat dengan selangkagannya. Bahkan bulu publisnya kadang-kadang memasuki mataku, membuatku terpaksa memejamkan mata.

Dokter itu mendongak, mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmat saat juniornya menabrak apapun yang ada di mulutku. Pahanya bergetar begitupun dengan mulutku.

"Aahh~nikmat~ mulutmu seperti punya perempuan saja~khe…khe…" dokter itu meracau sambil terus menahan kepalaku di selangkagannya.

"Hmphhh~Hhh!" aku terus mengeram dengan mulut becek penuh dengan saliva dan precum.

Biarpun ini begitu menyiksa, tapi aku begitu menyukai setiap sensasinya saat ia terus memajukan pinggangnya terus menerus. Hingga sampai beberapa menit ia melepaskan mulutku, aku langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Ia mendorongku untuk terlentang kemudian menaiki tubuh putih mulusku. "Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, Gaara!" aku tersenyum mendengar pengakuannya, aku membingkai wajah tan yang di milikinya dan membawa ciuman yang dalam.

Tangannya bergeria keseluruh tubuhku, dadaku di belai kemudian di cubit mesra, perlakuan itu membuat putingku berdiri, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeliat di bawah tubuhnya. Reaksiku itu rasanya membuat dokter itu semakin bergairah. "Panggil Naruto, sayang!" uuh aku semakin mengeram dan meliuk-liukkan tubuhku seperti ular.

"Naruto…Oohh… tolong! Penismu." Aku bahkan sudah tidak malu lagi memohon seperti itu padanya, aku mendesah dan memohon. Ia menciumku lagi aku ikut membalas lidahnya yang nikmat.

Kemudian mulut itu menyerang leherku lalu kedua puting merahku. "Kau begitu cantik, sial rasanya aku ingin memakanmu." Geraman-geraman binatangnya hanya mampu kubalas dengan desahan dan rintihan yang menggoda.

Ia membalikkan tubuhku lagi dan membuatku menungging. Ia turun kebawah. Lalu penisnya yang keras ditempelkan di bibir anusku yang bengkak, aku mendesah menunggu dengan tidak sabaran dengan rasa nikmat atau sakit yang menyiksa.

Ia kembali membuka pantatku kemudian dengan giginya ia membuang sarung tangannya. "Kau yakin mau kusodok? Anusmu bengkak, kalau kita melakukan ini pasti kau akan sangat kesakitan, apalagi punyaku gede lo" Aku menggeleng pelan, aku tidak peduli itu sekarang. Aku menginginkan dia sekarang.

Lalu dengan pelan benda besar panjang itu menusuk masuk ke dalam pantatku. Aku menggeram kesakitan saat anusku di paksa membuka untuk membiarkan benda itu masuk. Ini lebih besar dari dildo yang kemarin kupakai, rasa sakit semakin menjadi dikarenakan anusku masih terluka akibat perbuatanku sendiri. Saat aku kembali melihat wajahnya, aku melihat dia begitu focus pada lubang bawahku, lidahnya menjilat bibirnya berkali-kali.

"Fuck~sempit~bagaimana kalau kau tidak bengkak hah? Pasti lebih sempit lagi, ya?~uugghh" sambil mengerang-ngerang keenakan ia menghempaskan pinggulnya ke bokongku.

"Aarrgghh…!" teriakanku membahana, mungkin asisten dokter dan pasien diluar pasti mendengarnya. Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku bergetar dengan rasa sakit. Kakiku tidak kuat menompang berat badanku. Tubuhku lemas rasanya junior dokter itu menyedot seluruh energiku. Tanganku mencengkeram kain putih, karena saking sakitnya rasa di anusku air mata mengalir keluar meleleh hingga ke pipiku.

Namun anehnya karena sakit itu aku malah terangsang, juniorku menegang, berdenyut-denyut liar dan precum mengalir dari lubang urinku yang menganga.

"Uuhh~Sakit, Naruto~Aahh~Sakit…Aarrgghh!"

Beberapa kali secara sengaja aku menghindari pinggulnya, namun dokter itu menahan pantatku kuat-kuat dan aku dipaksa untuk menerima penisnya yang besar. Aku menggeram seperti sapi.

"Aahh~Fuck…!" aku mengumpat antara menahan sakit dan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhku, kemudian suara hentakan mulai bergema. Hentakan yang keras bahkan aku tidak sanggup mengikuti irama Naruto lagi.

Aku pasrah, sendi bahkan tulangku tergeletak lemah tak berdaya. Ia menarik pinggulku hingga kedua kakiku menyentuh lantai, kemudian dengan kasar ia menjambak surai merahku hingga mendongak dan saliva mulai mengalir di sisi bibirku.

Pantatku kembali di buka dan penis hitamnya mulai menghajar prostatku berkali-kali, membuatku terlonjak-lonjak. Ia menggeram keras sekali dan mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor.

"Anusmu enak! Kau suka kusodok beginikan? Akan ku buat anusmu lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, Gaara sayang!" dan libidoku semakin menggelegak.

Penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat sekali, aku mendesah sekali-kali mengerang kesakitan. Keringat membanjiri tubuh kami, aroma seks begitu kental menyebar di ruangan ini. Kepalaku pusing dengan gairah yang tak tertahankan, kalau mengingat rasa sakit rasanya pingin berhenti, namun rasa nikmat kejantanannya tidak bisa kupungkiri menjadi candu. Dan sepertinya aku akan terus menginginkannya lagi.

"Uemm…Aahh!" aku mengigit kain putih itu dan mengikuti pinggulnya yang bergoyang, kemudian Naruto mengoleskan kembali krem gel di anusku, sedikitnya mengurangi rasa perih sekarang lubangku terasa lebih becek karena gel dan precumnya menjadi satu.

Deraan kenikmatan demi kenikmatan menghujani tubuhku, prostatku rasanya lembek karena menerima hujaman terus-menerus. Nafasku putus-putus dengan dada yang naik-turun, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mulutku terbuka dengan lidar terjulur meneteskan air liur kurasa aku siap memuntahkan semua isi penisku.

"Aku…Aahh… tidak sanggup lagi." Ujarku tertahan. "Aarrgghh" itu adalah kalimat terakhirku sebelum aku memuntahkan semua isi dan menyemprot ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Uuh… aku juga mau sampai Gaara sayang! Telan semua spermaku babe!"

Gerakan sodoknya sekarang tidak beraturan dan bertenaga. Anusku rasanya sobek, di sodok sedemikian kasar, tubuh atletis Naruto berguncang hebat setelah itu ia menunduk dan mengigit bahuku secara kasar memendam suaranya sendiri. Aku meringis sakit aku melihat bagaimana wajahnya yang penuh kepuasan sedemikian dekat dengan wajahku.

Aku bangga lalu ku kecup sisi wajah liarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Aku tidak sedar mengatakan ini. Ia melihatku dalam diam lalu melepaskan persenggama kita. Tanpa berkata apapun ia memakai jubahnya kembali beserta pakaiannya. Ia merapikan kembali dirinya.

Aku menunduk diatas ranjang, rasanya memalukan berharap pria itu membalas perasaan sukaku. Aku menutup penisku dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun, aku bahkan diam saat ia memakai pakaianku kembali dan merapikan penampilanku. Sperma yang ada di rambut dan wajahku di bersihkan dengan tisu, aku diam dengan perlakukan lembutnya. Aku takut berharap.

Ia mendekat, dekat sekali hingga seperti pelukan ia memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kantongku. Dan seraya berbisik di kupingku. "Kau pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang, gunakan gel yang kuberikan." Aku mengangguk patuh dengan perasaan kecewa, apa yang kuharapkan dari dokter itu? mungkin baginya aku hanya objek bersenang-senang saja.

Aku turun dan berjalan pelan, dengan mengangkang karena anusku sangat perih. Dan tiba-tiba aku terlonjak dengan pukulan di bokongku.

"Hubungi aku nanti, Pacarku." Ia menunjuk sesuatu dalam kantongku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa. Aku memegang bokongku yang perih dan melihat secarik kartu nama di sakuku. Aku tersenyum senang.

Aku keluar saat Naruto pacar baruku memanggil kembali asistennya. Wanita yang duduk di sana melihatku dengan heran, tapi tidak bertanya apapun sedangkan satu-satunya pasien yang tertinggal memandang horor padaku. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Yang pasti aku berjalan dengan tidak normal sekarang.

Umm! Kira-kira nanti aku harus bilang apa ya?

* * *

end

* * *

hai jumpa lagi! aku bikin fic khusus untuk pecinta naruseme ^^ sebenarnya ini fic pernah ku pos di grub naruseme tapi berhubung akun fb ku kena blok aku memutuskan untuk pos di ffn

nah aku membuka request fic dengan naruto tokoh utama dengan all uke, tapi kalian sertakan pair dan ide ceritannya juga. tidak untuk pair naruneji dan narukiba soalnya ficnya dah aku bikin


	2. NARUNEJI

NARUNEJI

Naruto milik MK

….

Seharusnya malam hari saat bulan purnama seterang ini, saat orang-orang merayakan Hanabi, saat orang-orang bersama orang yang di cintainya menikmati perayaan di malam yang indah begini. Ah seharusnya emang malam ini waktunya bersenang-senang, tapi tidak begitu dengan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang berwajah manis.

Mukanya sekali-kali cemberut kemudian berkerut, tangannya mengepal kuat. Hatinya panas mendengar secara diam-diam celutukan atau lebih keluhan dari seorang pria berkulit hitam, dengan rambut pirang yang kelebihan pigmen. Pada lelaki di sampingnya atau lebih tepatnya pada orang kepercayaan pamannya.

Nama lelaki itu Naruto Uzumaki, anak baru yang dibawa oleh Yamato dari negeri jauh. Yamato sendiri adalah orang kepercayaan pamannya, jadi Naruto jelas punya akses yang cukup kuat untuk bekerja di bawah perusahaan besar bernaun Hyuuga corp.

Awalnya Neji tidak begitu tertarik pada lelaki itu, Neji benci orang yang sok dekat, sok akrab dengannya apalagi pada orang yang jelas-jelas punya maksud tertentu pada sepupunya. Sudah dipastikan orang serendah Naruto hanya ingin mengangkat derajat sendiri. Dasar benalu!

Ya itu dulu, sebelum lima bulan yang lalu Naruto berhasil membalikkan hatinya yang keras, lelaki pirang itu sudah terlanjur mencairkan hatinya, meleleh sampai ia tidak sanggup bertahan lagi. Ya, dia jatuh cinta pada Naruto karena dua patah kata yang keramat meluluhkan hatinya.

Sebenarnya ia sangat membenci pamannya karena ia selalu percaya kalau beliau telah mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya. Seharusnya se bahagian saham dari perusahaan Hyuuga adalah milik ayahnya tapi diambil alih secara licik oleh Hiasi. Begitu pemikiran awalnya.

Tapi lelaki itu, Naruto menghalangi dan mematahkan niat jahat pada pamannya sendiri dan dengan dua patah kalimat "dendam tidak menyelesaikan masalah" hatinya tergugah ia melupakan niat jahatnya. Lelaki itu tanpa di bayar menutup mulut tentang dirinya. Setelah itu ia memandang dengan cara lain pada sosok itu. Sebuah bentuk kekaguman.

Tapi ia juga harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalo si pria pirang ternyata menyukai adik sepupunya sendiri. Menyebalkan.

"Haha…tidak kusangka orang sepertimu ada malunya juga." Yamato tergelak mendengar keluhan pemuda yang sudah dianggap adiknya ini.

"Niisan! tapi dia anak bos kita, mana aku berani, dattebayo?" keluhnya lagi sambil meminum kaleng birnya. Yamato kembali tergelak tidak menyangka malah si pirang ni yang menemaninya menikmati Hanabi.

"Um seperti bukan sifatmu saja, Naruto," guman Yamato yang disambut cengiran si pirang.

"Niisan kau ada ide nggak? buat ngajak tuan putri manis macam Hinata-hime." Lagi-lagi pria yang dipanggil niisan itu tertawa. "Tidak." Jawabnya santai. Naruto mendengus mendengarnya.

Neji yang sudah lama nguping akhirnya jengah. Ia keluar dan memanggil pria itu. "Naruto."

Laki-laki pirang itu Nampak terkejut, "Ah, Neji-sama." Sapanya sambil menyapa hormat. Yamato ikut membungkukkan badan saat melihat majikannya.

"Aku Perlu bicara padamu, Naruto," ucap Neji tanpa basa-basi sambil menarik laki-laki itu menjauh, meninggalkan Yamato sendiri yang sepertinya tidak ambil pusing.

"Neji-sama, apa yang hendak anda bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah cukup jauh di seret. Neji memandang lekat-lekat pria yang ada di hadapannya. Naruto bingung dengan aksi diam majikannya. Tapi demi kesetiannya ia bersabar, menunggu lelaki berambut panjang ini untuk membuka mulut.

"Ku dengar kau tertarik pada sepupuku?" pertanyaan itu tentu bikin kaget, tapi Naruto bukanlah seorang pengecut dalam hal perasaan. Kalau dia memutuskan untuk menyukai seseorang maka ia akan jujur dan diperjuangkan. "Benar." Jawaban tegas itu bikin Neji menggeram dalam hatinya. Tidak bisa dibiarkan itu yang ada di otak cerdasnya.

Neji menarik nafas dan menghembuskan pelan-pelan. "Nanti malam datanglah ke kamar Hinata-sama."

"Ehh?!" Si pirang itu terkejut, matanya melotot pada majikannya ini, tidak sopan emang tapi pria blonde tu kadang lupa statusnya sendiri. "M-Maaf Neji-sama." Ia langsung membungkuk badannya saat menyadari kesalahan yang ia perbuat.

"Hinata-sama mengundang kau ketempatnya, Naruto." Ada senyum sinis yang di tunjukkan Neji, namun Naruto yang terlampau senang tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Benarkah, ittebayo?!" lihat bagaimana semangatnya pria bodoh itu, Neji mengangguk mantap. Uuh cinta emang butuh pengorbanan. _Lihat dan nikmati saja apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto, karena tidak peka pada perasaanku._ Neji tersenyum dalam hatinya.

…

Naruto bersiul pelan, malam ini ia memakai baju yang terbaik yang ia punya. Siapa sangka langkahnya untuk mendekati tuan putri dapat tercapai dengan mudah? Agak aneh sih, tapi ini merupakan kesempatan yang sangat berharga.

Lorong yang panjang menjadi lebih bewarna, duh hatinya jadi berbunga-bunga membayangkan si Hinata-hime yang menunggunya, pasti dara itu sangat cantik, tubuhnya yang indah dibalut dengan kimono berbahan kain lembut. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai, kadang angin menerbangkan helai-helai hingga tercium ke hidungnya. Uuhhh dia benar-benar tidak sabar.

TOK! TOK!

Dengan pelan ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu, seorang pelayan keluar dan menyapanya, ia tersenyum. Pelayan itu menyuruhnya masuk.

Dengan memasang senyum yang paling menawan ia memasuki kamar itu yang cahayanya agak redup, Naruto semakin berdebar di dalam hatinya. Dan pintu tertutup seiring menghilangnya si pelayan.

Naruto gugup, di hadapannya Hinata-hime duduk membelakanginya, wangi harum tubuhnya tercium begitu bebas, mengirim sejuta rasa di hati si pemuda.

"Selamat malam, Hinata-sama." Namun sang dara tidak menyahut, ia hanya mengangguk, lalu mengangkat satu tangannya menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk. Sang blonde tahu kalau nonanya itu pemalu dan jarang bicara mungkin karena itu Naruto akan pelan-pelan saja. Hatinya semakin keras berdebar.

Ia duduk memandang punggung Hinata-sama, rambutnya tergerai indah seperti bayangannya rasanya ingin membelai rambut panjang nan indah itu. Uuh… bau tubuhnya yang harum tercium jelas di ruangan ini. Naruto rasanya begitu terbuai.

Dihadapannya ada secangkir teh hijau yang masih hangat. Si pirang cukup senang Hinata menunggunya dan menjamunya seperti ini. Ia minum pelan teh itu, rasanya manis seperti nona Hinata.

Namun belum sempat membuka mulut untuk sekedar basa-basi dengan wanita itu, ia terbatuk dengan keras saat melihat nona itu membuka kimono indahnya memperlihatkan bahunya yang mulus putih bersih.

"N-Nona Hinata," panggilnya, tubuhnya panas-dingin saat melihat punggung wanita itu yang terbuka tanpa penghalang.

Sungguh ia lelaki sejati yang tidak akan tahan di goda seperti itu, dalam ransangan yang memikat itu, Naruto bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan oleh majikannya ini? Walau tidak dapat ia pungkiri ia menyukai keagresifan nonanya itu.

Ia bangun terburu-buru melangkah cepat ke arah gadis itu. Tidak! Ia sedar posisinya seperti apa? Lagian ia tidak akan terburu-buru ia akan membuat nona itu menyukainya perlahan-lahan.

Ia menunduk berniat memakai kembali kimono itu, namun ia terkejut begitu melihat raut wajah yang tadi yakini sebagai nona Hinata. "N-Neji-sama!" saking terkejut ia terduduk dan mundur dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Neji tanpa babibu langsung menerjang Naruto, menduduki tubuh pria itu yang masih syok. "A-apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Naruto terbata, Neji menempelkan telunjuk di bibir pria itu "Ssshhhttt."

"Neji-sama mengapa anda berpura-pura jadi nona Hinata?" Neji mendengus telunjuknya bermain di kemeja Naruto, pria blonde itu meneguk ludahnya gugup pasalnya lelaki yang mirip perempuan itu telanjang di atas tubuhnya.

"Neji-sama sebaiknya anda berpakaian kembali," kata Naruto selanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan tubuh si laki-laki rambut panjang, namun Neji menahan tubuhnya ia kembali mendorong tubuh Naruto kembali terlentang di atas lantai.

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling cantik aku atau Hinata, Naruto?" tanya Neji sambil mengusap lehernya sendiri, leher Naruto kaku, tubuhnya mendadak jadi batu saat tubuh polos Neji menggesek pelan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" ia jadi panik, "Aku bisa lebih baik dari nona Hinata, kok." Setelah berkata begitu perlahan-lahan tangan lembutnya bergerak melepas satu-persatu pakaian yang di kenakan Naruto. Sang blonde diam, ia bingung harus bereaksi apa.

Sejujurnya ia bukanlah lelaki straight murni, ia juga kadang tertarik pada tubuh indah laki-laki, makanya melihat Neji yang begitu agresif jiwa liarnya terbuka. Neji hanya tidak tahu kalau ia sedang membangunkan singa lapar.

Setelah kemeja Naruto di tanggalkan, Neji mengusap-usap otot terlatih pria itu, seperti yang selalu ia lihat saat Naruto berolah raga di belakang rumah. Tubuh sempurna si pria blonde selalu membuatnya suka. Ditatapnya wajah Naruto lekat penuh hasrat.

"Pandanglah aku. Tatap mataku, Naruto." Naruto menurut, memandang ke wajah cantik lelaki itu. Lalu ia sedar kalau Neji tidak kalah mempesona di bandingkan Hinata, tanpa sedar ia menarik rambut pajang itu hingga menunduk.

"Cium Aku~~peluk aku~~ Naruto." Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menuruti perkataan Neji, ia mencium lembut bibir laki-laki itu. lalu menjadi suka saat mengetahui bertapa lembut bibir itu di atas bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terbelalak, kembali memandang Neji lekat-lekat rasanya ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri, sedangkan laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu menatap balik Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia tidak akan mundur, akan ia perjuangkan cintanya. Walaupun hatinya menjadi taruhan dan sakit.

Naruto diam namun bibirnya tidak tinggal diam, dilumatnya bibir Neji yang merekah dengan lumatan penuh gairah. Sehingga membuat Neji merintih dan mendesis kenikmatan.

"Ouh~~ Teruskan, Naruto…" Naruto menurut, meneruskan cumbuannya. Dilumat dan diciuminya bibir Neji. Sementara tangannya bergerak melakukan cubitan pada kedua puting dada Neji yang sudah menegang.

Neji merasa senang ia membalas lumatan Naruto.

Mereka berdua semakin larut dalam gairah, sambil terus bercumbu, tangan keduanya pun bergerak saling melakukan belaian dan remasan pada bagian-bagian tubuh lawan yang sensitive. Yang akan membuat gairah lawan bertambah membara.

Neji berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan bertumpu di dada bidang kokoh tubuh Naruto, bagai ular piton, tubuh Neji meluk-liuk diatas tubuh Naruto sambil terus mencium wajah dan pipi laki-laki itu. Naruto melihat laki-laki itu diatasnya, ia tersenyum melihat begitu agresif laki-laki yang ia pikir selama ini penuh wibawa, tenang dan selalu berpikir matang-matang saat melakukan sesuatu.

Begitu manis dan seksi itulah yang muncul di pikiran si blonde.

"Apa kau itu penggoda, Neji-sama?" namun sang lelaki bermata indigo itu hanya memandang mata biru di bawahnya dengan sayu, menghantar rasa yang membara dan membakar di hati Naruto, tangan besarnya menyentuh perut ramping dan mulus milik Neji, perlahan naik dan kembali bermain-main di puting sensitif laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu.

Neji mendesah dan merintih dengan nada yang pasti sangat di sukai oleh si blonde, ia semakin gencar memuntir dada itu hingga benar-benar memerah. Naruto benar-benar menyukai apa yang dengar, ia memeluk tubuh polos diatasnya dan berusaha untuk duduk.

Neji memandang lelaki itu yang berusaha membuka celana sendiri, Neji menyeringai senang ia ikut membantu membuka dengan gembira celana sang blonde. Saat benda bulat panjang berotot itu lolos ia memandang takjub, inilah yang selalu di sembunyikan Naruto di balik celananya? Kesenangan yang akan segera ia dapat. Sementara itu tangannya yang penasaran menyentuh ujung milik Naruto, ia terkesiap ketika ukuran dan kekerasan benda itu semakin bertambah besar, panjang dan keras.

"Kau Suka ittebayo?!" pertanyaan si pirang dibalas anggukan oleh Neji, ia sekarang mirip anak kecil yang dikasih permen. Neji menyentuh dada tan itu matanya memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Boleh aku menjilatnya?" Naruto tertawa ia mengelus puncak kepala Neji. "Lakukan yang terbaik." Yang langsung di sambut Neji dengan melahap benda yang ada di selangkangan Naruto dengan gairah yang meluap-luap. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar, dengan ujung lidahnya dijilat kepala benda yang berbentuk topi baja itu, sehingga membuat Naruto melenguh ia mengadahkan kepalanya. Merasakan geli bercampur nikmat.

"Ouh~~ Neji~~ stt… aahh…!" Tangan Naruto pun bergerak, menggapai-gapai mencari pegangan. Dan akhirnya, tangannya berhasil mendapatkan kepala Neji yang kebetulan menunduk menikmati permainannya sendiri. Maka ditekannya kepala Neji kebawah, sehingga mulut yang terbuka itupun semakin menelan benda bulat berotot yang ada di selangkangannya.

Sungguh Naruto sangat menikmati servis mulut yang di lakukan Neji, ia lupa kapan terakhir ia pernah membiarkan seorang laki-laki mengoral punyanya sampai membuat ia sangat puas begini. Mungkin rasa anus Neji akan benar-benar membuat ia melayang malam ini.

Karena memikirkan kenikmatan yang akan di perolehnya, Naruto buru-buru membalik keadaan, ia membuat Neji terlentang di lantai dan menaiki kaki lelaki itu ke bahunya, sehingga mudah baginya melihat anus Neji yang merekah yang memanggil dirinya.

"Apa kau punya oil?" Neji mengangguk dan segera menggambil pelumas yang tidak jauh darinya. Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Hey cantik, apa kau sudah sangat mempersiapkan ini, heh?" Neji mengerucut bibirnya merasa malu karena ketahuan sangat menginginkan pria ini. sedangkan Naruto semakin gemas melihat keimutan dari tingkah yang ditunjukkan oleh majikannya ini.

Uuh baru ia tahu kalau Neji bisa sangat manis dengan sikapnya ini.

Hasratnya semakin besar, ia menyiapkan lubang itu dengan cepat, Neji merasa geli ketika pelumas itu di olesi di anusnya dengan banyak.

"Aahh… Oohh…" rintihan terdengar ketika Naruto memasukkan jari-jari ke lubang kenikmatannya, dadanya berdebar keras membayangkan kalau jari-jari lelaki yang ia cintai berada dalam tubuhnya, dan dadanya semakin keras berdetak tatkala bayangannya berubah liar saat bagian terpenting dari Naruto memasuki tubuhnya. Jari-jari Naruto menusuk dan menggelitik ruang dalam anus Neji, yang membuat lelaki berambut panjang itu memekik tertahan dengan kedua mata membeliak bagai kesurupan dan tangannya dengan kuat mencengkeram lengan Naruto.

"Auw…! Naruto… sstt…!" mendengar rintihan dan desahan Neji, Naruto semakin bertambah gairah, jari-jarinya terus bereaksi, melakukan tusukan dan gelitikan, sehingga semakin membuat Neji kelojotan, mengeram dan merintih dalam kenikmatan dengan mata membeliak-beliak bagai kesurupan.

"Naruto…hhnngg…aku tidak tahan." Naruto tahu apa yang diinginkan Neji, ia menuruti permintaan laki-laki itu, ia sendiri juga tidak sabar ingin menikmati sajian utama.

Ia membuka lubang itu dengan kuat dengan menarik ujungnya, Neji merintih lagi. Kemudian memajukan tubuhnya, benda miliknya mengesek lubang anus itu seakan mengucap salam perkenalan, Neji berdebar menunggunya.

Perlahan namun pasti bendanya menerobos pertahan kokoh Neji, membuat lelaki berstatus majikan itu menahan nafas sebentar. Memang ini bukan yang pertama buatnya, tapi melakukan dengan orang yang begitu diinginkan semuanya terasa berbeda, ada eforianya tersendiri, perasaan yang meletup seperti ada kembang api yang bertalu-talu didalam hatinya.

"Mainkan, Naruto… ayunkan." Kembali hasratnya terbit, saat ia mulai terbiasa dengan kepunyaan Naruto di lubangnya. Naruto segera melakukan gerakan memompa, ia menggerakkan pantatnya maju-mundur dengan perlahan seakan-akan ingin Neji bisa merasakan setiap inci dari barang berharganya.

Neji yang berpengalaman tidak tinggal diam, iapun ingin Naruto bisa ikut merasa nikmat, ia menggerakkan pantatnya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengimbangi gerakan Naruto. Sehingga sang pirang bisa merasakan benda miliknya bagai dipelintir dan diremas-remas menimbulkan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Mereka terus berpacu, gerakan yang awalnya lambat kini meningkat, tanpa kenal rasa lelah, bahkan meski keringat sudah sangat banyak keluar mereka tidak peduli, mereka terus berpacu.

Rintihan dan lenguhan kenikmatan, tiada hentinya keluar dari mulut mungil Neji, sedangkan Naruto, nafasnya memburu.

"Oohh…Aahh… Sstt!"

"Bagaimana, Neji?"

"Aku menyukai permainan ini, Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Disanjung seperti itu, semakin membuat Naruto kian bertambah semangat, pacuannya pun semakin bertambah menggebu.

Neji yang merasakan bertubi-tubi kenikmatan menggelinjang ia merengang dengan mata membeliak liar, tanpa ia sadari ia mencapai batasnya ia klimak dengan sangat puas. Ia terkulai tanpa tenaga sebagai bukti kalau pria cantik itu telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Mengetahu Neji sudah mencapai kepuasan, Naruto yang belum mendapatkannya. Berusaha semakin cepat memacu tubuhnya, tidak peduli Neji yang kepayahan mengimbangi tubuh lawannya. Pacuannya semakin bertambah cepat dan cepat. Sehingga Neji menekan kuat bahu Naruto yang terus melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk.

Ia menjerit-jerit kecil saat ia sudah tidak bisa menahan tubuh Naruto yang begitu cepat melakukan sodokan, ia pasrah dengan tenaga yang sedemikian terkuras membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun padanya, dan akhirnya, dengan didahului lenguhan panjang serta tubuh menegang. Naruto pun mencapai kepuasannya.

Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di samping tubuh Neji yang tak bertenaga. Neji tersenyum senang ia dengan bahagia memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto. Si pria blonde ikut memeluk pria itu, rambut panjang Neji ia main-mainkan sekali-kali ia cium, ia menyukai harum wangi rambut lembut itu.

"Sejak kapan menyukaiku, heh?" Neji mencubit perut Naruto tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Ow! Ow sakit." Naruto menjepit hidung mancung Neji, sedangkan majikan itu bagai bayi yang butuh kehangatan ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu erat.

"Apa sekarang kita pacaran, Naruto?" Naruto melihat laki-laki itu, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dengar Neji-sama, aku bukan gay." Mendengar itu muncul kemarahan dalam diri Neji, ia bangkit dengan tergesa-gesa namun Naruto tidak membiarkannya, ia menarik kembali tubuh polos Neji dan memeluknya erat.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kok pacaran dengan majikanku sendiri he…he…" Neji kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan tubuh orang yang diam-diam ia cintainya ini.

So, mungkin hari-hari berat akan mereka jalani. Tapi pasti ia tidak akan gentar sedikit pun.

Tamat.

Kise cin : oke Narusasori… untung ada yang minta di atas dengan ide, soalnya aku malas banget mikir ide wkwkwk.

Kuchiki Hatsuki : Narushika! Oke beb, idenya singkat banget ya, ku usahakan ya.

AsSRape69

Guestnya guest : thanks

Kuraublackpearl : oke tunggu aja

Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream : oke, tapi ane simpan dulu, soalnya sudah ada yang minta narusasu.

Yuu : aduh, bisa kasih ide lain gx, soalnya aku paling gx bisa bikin cerita sedih, lagian ni fic Cuma senang-senang ja.

DieNsL : oke, tapi ane simpan dulu, soalnya sudah ada yang minta narusasu.

Uchiha Jidat : hahaha typo emang kelemahan saya, tapi terimakasih nasehatnya, bantu saya lagi ya ^^ soal kulitnya Naruto saya emang lebih suka mengambarnya kulit hitam wkwkwk. Narusasu, oke, tapi ane simpan dulu, soalnya sudah ada yang minta narusasu.

Ahn Ryuuki : oke sayang, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya.

Himeka chuu, guest : NarutoMinato oke, tunggu aja ya.

Applefoxes : saya gx yakin bisa bikin dengan tema begini, tapi akan saya usahakan.

ShinKurai : ente bangkit dong! Ane tunggu NARUGAA darimu ya.

Narusasu : Naruneji pesananmu silahkan dilahap wkwkwk. Maaf kalo kurang mesum


	3. NARUKIBA

LOVE KIBA

Masashi kishimoto

Rated M/NARUKIBA

Pingki954

 **A/N** judul ma cerita gx nyambung, endingnya juga aneh di edit asal-asalan… nikmati ajalah.

…

Mungkin bulan ini adalah bulan tersial dalam hidupku. Bukan! bukan karena aku kekurangan uang atau kejadian apes yang berulang-ulang. Bisa di sebut ini sial penuh kenikmatan.

Namaku Kiba Inuzuka anak kedua dalam keluargaku, aku punya anjing peliharaan namanya Akamaru anjing ini sangat kusayangi melebihi apapun.

Sebenarnya aku lelaki berhasrat tinggi dan satu lagi, aku lelaki yang suka pada lelaki lainnya. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mencari pacar, takut akan di bully dan di kencam di seumur hidupku, aku tidak mau sekolah yang menyenangkan berubah bagai neraka bila mereka tau orientasi seksualku.

Jadi aku selalu bersembunyi menutup rapat-rapat keanehanku. Tapi masalahnya aku lelaki yang punya hasrat seksual yang tinggi tidak bisa melihat lelaki yang keren tanpa membuat adik kecilku bangun.

Jadi satu-satunya pelampiasan yang ku lakukan, adalah hal gila bersama Akamaru! aku sayang sama anjingku itu, tapi bagaimana lagi dia sumber pemuas hasratku sendiri.

Namun karena hal ini pula, hari sial itu di mulai.

…

"Uuhh…Oohh…" rasanya tubuhku panas, keringat terus membanjiri tubuhku.

"Aing…Iing…" suara Akamaru sayup-sayup terdengar, anjing itu kurasa juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Ia terus mencakar punggungku sedangkan aku merintih, punya Akamaru besar. Telalu besar hingga rasanya sesak di dalam lubangku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ada rencana untuk bertindak senonoh dengan anjingku hari ini, namun apa daya ini semua salah temanku yang namanya Naruto Uzumaki. Dia satu kelas denganku orangnya nyebelin plus mesum abis, tampannya urakan tapi sok ganteng di depan cewek-cewek.

Setiap hari ada aja kelakuan nyelenehnya, katanya itu apresiasinya untuk menunjukkan seni hentai yang di milikinya. Kampret bangetkan? Mengintip kamar mandi cewek, angkat rok cewek bahkan lebih parah lagi, ia sering mencuri pakaian cewek katanya sih buat sarana onani. Mesum banget tu cowok, kan?

Dan hari ini ia memperlihatkan padaku video hentai, tadi niatnya aku dan Naruto mengerjakan tugas kelompok, tapi si hentai itu malah mengajakku nonton yang begitu, hasilnya aku berakhir dengan Akamaru di gudang belakang rumahku sendiri. Untung keluarga kecilku tidak ada di rumah.

"Nngghh…Oohh…Enak…" aku terus mendesah, suara sodokan di belakang tubuhku terdengar begitu keras, Akamaru—anjing itu—hanya mencari kenikmatan saja tidak peduli padaku yang kepayahan menanggung beban tubuh besarnya.

Aku terus menunggin, tanganku menompang pada kursi kayu yang patah, di belakang Akamaru bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat, punggungku sakit kena cakaran namun aku tidak terlalu peduli aku hanya focus pada sensasi nikmat di anusku. Anjing itu sudah sangat pintar sekarang, oh… tentu saja aku melatihnya dengan baik.

Aku benar-benar terhanyut dengan sensasinya mataku terpejam, tangan kiriku memanjakan tubuhku sendiri, kutarik-tarik puting sensitifku untuk menambah kenikmatan. Akamaru mengenjot semakin kasar aku sudah sampai di ujung, ku kocok sendiri juniorku cepat.

Aku melolong keras seiring dengan kumuntahkan hasratku di tangan, dan lubangku otomatis mengetat membuat Akamaru di belakang melolong bagai mau di sembelih, dan anusku pun basah karena sperma Akamaru memenuhinya. Aku merasa sangat puas, tapi begitu mataku terbuka aku syok melihat orang di depanku duduk dengan nyaman.

"Yo Kiba." Ia tertawa yang bagiku bagai malaikat pencabut nyawa. Mata birunya memandangku berbinar-binar seakan-akan ia melihat hal yang sangat menarik. Mati aku sekarang! aku pasti di kerjai habis-habisan. Kehidupan sekolahku setelah ini pasti bagai neraka.

Sial! Kenapa Naruto ada di sini? Bukannya tadi ia pamit pulang. "N-naruto." Aku gagap sekarang.

"Hehe tadi aku kelupaan tas sekolahku, tapi kamu nggak da di kamar lalu terdengar suara aneh di sini tapi tidak kusangka malah kutemukan hal menarik." Kekehannya semakin keras. Menarik buat dijahilin seumur hidup kan? Oh tuhan rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Guk…Guk…" Akamaru menyalak keras, biasanya anjingku ku itu setelah sesi ini pasti mau makan, dan satu lagi yang membuatku khawatir karena biasanya aku dan Akamaru butuh beberapa menit untuk melepaskan penyatuan kami, itu di karenakan bagian pangkal dari batang kemaluan Akamaru yang membesar itu terganjel pada bagian dalam bibir anusku, sehingga batang kemaluannya tidak dapat lepas dari dalam lubangku. Aku mengeluh karena malu, 'Ooohh.. gila… sekarang bagaimana aku harus bersikap di depan si pirang ini?'

Akamaru melepaskan kedua kaki depannya di atas punggungku dan memutar tubuhnya membelakangiku, sehingga pantat kami saling bertolak belakang.

"Uuhhh…" aku mendesah tanpa sedar saat Akamaru memutar tubuhnya, lubangku sekarang begitu sensitive, aku menutup mulutku syok. Naruto tertawa melihat diriku yang memalukan ini.

Tiba-tiba Akamaru berjalan maju sehingga aku terseret ke belakang mengikutinya dan sekarang aku merangkak di atas lantai dengan pose yang begitu sangat memalukan, kembali Naruto terkekeh kurasa ia senang melihat ketidakberdayaanku.

Anjingku itu berhenti saat ia menjangkau makanan yang sudah kusiapkan, aku bernafas lega tapi penis Akamaru masih terganjel dengan rapat aku merintih ngilu. Naruto maju aku ketakutan, sumpah! ia duduk di depanku dengan seringai jahil di bibirnya. Tangannya menyampirkan rambut lepekku ke belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka bermain anjing seperti ini, dog boy." Ia berbisik di kupingku, suara anehnya membuat tubuhku merinding. Aku akui memang menyukainya sejak pertama kami satu kelas tapi sikapnya dan ketertarikan pada perempuan membuat aku memendam perasaanku, lagian aku takut ia akan berubah jijik padaku kalau tahu temannya sendiri mempunyai perasaan tidak biasa pada dirinya.

"Oohhh…" aku melenguh lalu mengigit keras bibir bawahku, Naruto menarik puting dadaku, memelintir dan memelinnya. Aku kembali kaget, 'Naruto apa ia tidak jijik padaku?' aku memandang lekat-lekat wajah tampannya. Dia sekarang berada sangat dekat denganku.

Naruto lelaki itu benar-benar tampan dan berjiwa pemimpin, biarpun tingkahnya norak dan urakan tapi ia selalu mampu memimpin teman-temannya, mampu membuat mereka bersemangat dan termotivasi. Naruto Uzumaki benar-benar lelaki hebat.

"Aahhh…Hhmmm!" karena terus melihat wajah lelaki itu aku tidak sedar kalau pria itu mendorong penisku yang entah sejak kapan tegang menggunakan kaki bangku yang sudah patah. Tekstur kayu yang kasar membuatku merintih apalagi lubangku masih di isi oleh Akamaru.

"Hey! Kau benar-benar suka di perlakukan seperti ini ya?" haruskah ku jawab kalau aku suka padanya, otakku jadi aneh kalau ada pria ini di sisiku. Ia menjilat pipiku dan aku begetar dengan hebat, sungguh aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa, otakku _blank_.

"Benar-benar penuh, ya?" ia bertanya lagi, sekarang ia berada di belakang punggungku memperhatikan penyatuanku dengan Akamaru.

Mukaku sudah benar-benar merah padam, aku merasa sangat-sangat malu di temukan dalam keadaan begini. Rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja. Kemudian aku menjerit dengan keras saat ia memaksa jarinya untuk masuk ke anusku yang di penuhi oleh penis Akamaru.

"Na-Naruto…sakit." Aku mengigit bibirku. "Guk." Akamaru sama sekali tidak terganggu, wajar karena anjingku sering bermain bersama, jadi pria itu tidak asing bagi Akamaru.

Tanganku mengepal, tubuh terus menunggin dan jari-jari Naruto keluar-masuk dengan bebasnya.

"Mmnngg…Oh..Ah…Ah." aku terus mendesah merasa nikmat dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto walau sebenarnya rasa perih tetap ada. Aku emang gila di tengah rasa malu yang mendera, aku juga merasakan rangsangan yang hebat. Karena terlalu focus pada apa yang kurasa aku tidak sedar saat Naruto mendorongku dengan kasar ke depan melepas secara paksa penis Akamaru yang menancap di lubangku.

"Aaarrrrggg!" aku berteriak dengan keras, rasanya sungguh sakit.

Air mataku berjatuhan, aku meraba anusku yang seperti terbakar. Namun lelaki pirang itu hanya terkekeh melihat penderitaanku.

"Wow sekarang jadi kecil lagi hehe." Ia memandang takjub pada anusku yang kembali mengecil, aku menggeram. "Brengsek!" niatnya aku ingin pergi dari sini namun Naruto menarikku kepangkuannya. Aku cukup kaget saat menduduki selangkangannya. Keras dan rasanya begitu besar, apa ia terangsang melihatku? Perasaanku jadi tidak karuan sekarang.

"Naruto kau bukan gay, kan?" ia kembali tertawa di kupingku yang memerah. "Aku bi." Katanya membuat telingaku kembali panas. Aku berontak ingin lepas dari pelukannya, namun ia mendorongku hingga aku kembali menungging di depannya, pose ini begitu memalukan namun juga sangat mengairahkan.

Tanpa membuka ku terlebih dahulu ia melesatkan penisnya yang entah sejak kapan dia melepas celananya, aku melirik samar-samar dapat kulihat penis hitamnya menghilang di dalam anusku.

Dan ia mengenjotku pelan-pelan, aku jadi penasaran apa ia pernah tidur dengan lelaki lain sebelum ini? Tubuhku maju-mundur, rasanya begitu beda saat di setubuhi manusia dibandingkan bercinta dengan anjing, jauh lebih nikmat tidak tergesa-gesa. Dan Naruto tahu cara membuatku menikmati persenggamaan ini.

"Naru…Oohh…Ah!" aku memanggil namanya berharap ia semakin terbakar birahi, dan sepertinya ia memang berhasil karena ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih keras.

Ia mencengkeram rambutku kemudian berbisik, "Kau sering di puaskan Akamaru kan? Kenapa kau tidak puaskan dia sekali-kali?" aku tidak paham karena aku yakin anjingku itu menikmati apa yang selama ini kulakukan.

Namun aku kemudian ketakutan saat Naruto membaringkanku dan membawa kepalaku di bawah tubuh Akamaru.

"Naru, aku tidak biasa melakukan ini." Nadaku jelas memohon, aku jijik kalau harus mengulum penis Anjing, tapi Naruto tidak peduli padaku yang memelas ia mendorong pinggul anjing itu hingga penisnya berada tepat di atas mulutku. Baunya sangat tidak enak.

Aku memandang Naruto dengan wajah memohon. "Lakukan saja my dog boy, jangan membantahku! atau kau ingin ini tersebar?" sial! ancamannya membuatku mengumpat, dengan terpaksa aku membuka mulutku dan melahap punya anjing yang sangat aku sayangi itu.

Rasanya anyir dan sangat tidak jelas, namun entah kenapa aku malah merasa lebih bergairah di paksa seperti ini, Akamaru menghentikan makannya dan menikmati oral yang kulakukan. Sial aku benar-benar terbakar dan tanpa di suruh aku mulai mengulum dan menghisap penis Akamaru dengan rakus.

Naruto terkekeh namun aku tidak peduli padanya, ia mengenjotku kembali, kali ini lebih kasar aku melenguh tertahan karena mulutku sudah sangat penuh.

"Aing…Ing.." Akamaru benar-benar menikmatinya, ku cengkeram tangan Naruto saat ia mengocok barang vitalku dengan kasar tidak hanya itu, kadang ia meremasnya dengan keras rasanya seperti di perah. Aku menjerit-jerit dan melepas penis Akamaru di dalam mulutku.

"Naru…sudah…ah…sudah…aku…arrggghhtt! Eummm!" namun dengan segera Naruto mendorong pinggul Akamaru hingga penisnya kembali masuk ke mulutku, anjingku itu juga kasihan karena kakinya di paksa tertekuk dan mengangkang di atas wajahku.

Mungkin karena Akamaru di paksa ia malah mengencingi mulutku, rasanya asin dan bikin aku mual se bahagian air seninya tidak sengaja ku telan.

"Ha…ha...kau begitu menggemaskan, Kiba." Mungkin melihatku tersiksa baginya menggemaskan? Kurasa Naruto itu punya fetis lain dalam dirinya. Ia menarikku ke atas sekarang aku duduk dalam pangkuannya dan juniornya masuk kedalam lubangku sangat dalam.

"Ooohhh…Mmnngghh." Aku melenguh keenakan. Aku menarik diriku dan menghempaskan tubuhku tanpa di suruh, sudah kubilang aku lelaki yang hasratnya sangat tinggi. Dengan bertumpu pada bahu kokoh Naruto aku terus menaik turunkan tubuhku. Pria pirangku melihat dalam-dalam kearahku. Semakin membuatku horni.

"Kiba kau sangat manis." Ia memujiku, dan hatiku merespon dengan banyak. "Aku ingin menciummu." Ia kembali berbisik membuat jantungku sakit karena berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Pelan ku tutup mataku berharap bibirnya memanjakan mulutku.

Namun ia malah berdiri dan mempertahankan posisiku, aku terkejut dan melingkarkan kakiku pada pinggangnya sehingga juniornya kembali masuk makin dalam, aku kembali melenguh dengan kepala ku selipkan diantara leher kokoh yang dimiliki Naruto. Lelaki itu benar-benar sosok yang sempurna.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menciummu kalau ada bekas air seni Akamaru di mulutmu." Aku malu aku lupa tadi Akamaru mengencingi mulutku. Aku mencubit manja bahunya membuat ia terkekeh dan sekarang aku juga mulai suka caranya tertawa seperti itu.

Ia berjalan keluar, aku tergagap takut ketahuan. Ia berjalan pelan memasuki ruang dapur dan segera ke tempat kran dan menyuruhku berkumur. Suasana tegang membuatku semakin terangsang, tapi untung ibuku belum pulang, entah apa yang akan terjadi melihat anak lelakinya membiarkan penis lelaki lain dalam anusnya. Mungkin ibuku benar-benar akan murka.

"Kau makin terangsang ya?" boleh kah ia tidak bertanya lagi hal-hal seperti itu, aku takut aku akan hilang kendali dan kemudian memohon-mohon untuk di setubuhi oleh pria itu. Ia meremas pinggulku aku kembali menggeram.

"Katakan kau mau apa dog boy?" ia mempermainkan aku. "Cium aku Naru, ku mohon." Kau _suka orang lain memohon padamukan?_ Ia kembali tertawa lalu menepuk pipiku. "Kau benar-benar penurut seperti Akamaru." Ia lalu melumat bibirku, membelit lidah dan membuatku nikmat dengan lidahnya.

"Hey Kiba mulai hari ini jadi saja anjingku." Sebenarnya itu merendahkan harga diriku kan? tapi aku menyukai cara dia memerintah. Naruto memang berjiwa pemimpin dan aku mungkin akan selalu menjadi bawahannya. Ia merebahkanku di atas meja dapur dan kembali menusuk anusku dengan penis nikmatnya.

"Anjingku lubangmu ini Cuma milikku, jangan pernah ada yang lain masuk kesini tak kecuali Akamaru." Dia juga sangat posesif aku suka caranya meklaimku. Aku gila pada Naruto Uzumaki yang sekarang mungkin sudah jadi majikanku. Caranya mengenjotku makin kasar dan aku sudah hampir sampai pada batas.

"Yah…puaskan aku Naru…aku anjingmuuu!" aku mulai meracau tidak karuan saat kenikmatan benar-benar bertumpu di dalam anusku.

Dengan geraman yang panjang kami menemui titik ternikmat. Aku mengejang-mengejang saat cairan ku tercipra rasanya begitu luar biasa. Benar! aku sangat puas.

…

Seperti yang kubilang itu adalah awal dari kesialanku. Karena setelah itu aku benar-benar menjadi anjingnya Naruto, aku selalu menuruti perintahnya. Tapi aku juga menikmati saat-saat bersamanya.

End

Kuraublackpearl : ^^

Kuchiki Hatsuki : oke beb

Guest : NARUITA oke! tenang ja saya punya cabe di rumah wkwkwk

Guestnya guest NARUKAKA oke (Y)

Androkyubi : aaiiisss! Ane gx mesumlah! Tapi luar biasa mesum wkwkwkwk #disambit

Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream : boleh kok dengan pair yang sama, walau saya akan simpan lupa kasih ide cerita ya.

Hime-chan..: ah sorry hime sayang, aku akan bikin menurut urutan permintaan ya. Jadi setelah Narukiba ada NaruSaso dulu, gx papap ya ^^

Yuu : oke yuu! tunggu ja, ya

Naminamifrid : Naruita! Oke

Gegege : NARUSHINO! Oke tunggu ja ^^

Kise cin : makasih!

Daisy uchiha : hahaha tenang ane akan bertanggung jawab menjadikan ente fujo abadi wkwkwk #dihajar

Stlvyesung : makasih kawan ^^ ni narukiba untukmu.

Karna sasku : Narusai, oke!

Helene Nanami : NaruSasu setelah NaruSasori ya ^^

Kyuufi NO Kitsune : NARUITA OKE, tapi ane simpan dulu, soalnya sudah ada yang minta NARUITA

dobeTeme : NARUKAKA OKE ^^

uchihapoetri : NARUSASU oke! tapi ane simpan dulu, soalnya sudah ada yang minta narusasu


	4. NARUSASO

NARUSASO

Naruto milik MK

Req **kise cin, Ahn Ryuuki** ini untuk kalian **^o*** dan maaf kalo gx sesuai dengan banyangan kalian.

Sorry lama kawan ^^, soalnya mood malas saya dalam keadaan kronis

…

"Minggir! Dasar pendek! Buruk rupa!" ia berusaha menahan pukulan itu diwajahnya, sudah jadi kebiasaan kalau ia kan jadi target bully setiap hari, ia bahkan sudah menganggap pukulan sebagai rutininasnya di sekolah.

Namanya Sasori, anak beasiswa di sekolah paling bergensi di kotanya, cukup sulit buat ia mencapai semua ini. Harus bersain dengan ribuan orang pintar lainnya, tapi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Tapi keberuntungannya ternyata tidak cukup, orang semacam dirinya sangat di pandang rendah oleh segelintir siswa.

Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah melindungi wajahnya, kalau luka di tubuh bisa ia sembunyikan tapi kalau luka di wajah bagaimana caranya ia berbohong pada ibunya. Sudah banyak macam alasan palsu yang ia berikan demi menghilangkan rasa khawatir orang yang paling ia sayangi itu.

"Makanya lain kali lo harus ingat ini jalan yang bos gue setiap pagi lalui! Bos kita nggak sudi berbagi ma orang miskin kayak, lo!" bocah bertubuh bongsor itu meludah wajahnya, lalu gerombolan itu tertawa. Sasori menatap penuh benci pada mereka.

"Dasar sampah! Beraninya kau menatap kami begitu! Pengemis." Lalu satu tendangan mendarat di lambungnya. Membuat ia merintih sakit sekaligus amarah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" suara seseorang menginterupsi kekerasan itu, mereka menoleh pada seseorang yang berlari kearah mereka, gerombolan itu berdecih sebal karena tahu siapa yang menganggu kesenanga, Deidara putra salah satu pewaris perusahaan ternama di kota mereka.

"Ayo pergi!" sang bos kawanan itu langsung memerintahan anak buahnya menjauh meninggalkan Sasori yang berdiri susah payah.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Deidara sambil Membantu Sasori bangun, lelaki itu menggeleng pelan sambil menatap penuh minat pada penolongnya.

Deidara! lelaki itu selalu datang menolongnya, baginya Deidara adalah malaikat rupawan yang di kirim oleh Tuhan. Ia sudah jatuh hati sejak pertama kali melihat Deidara di penerimaan siswa baru. Pria itu manis juga tampan dan banyak gadis yang memujanya. Mungkin dia satu-satunya pria yang ikut memujanya, tapi…

Hati lelaki pirang itu hanya terpaku pada seorang saja.

"Naruto-kun!" yaitu pemuda yang rambutnya sama pirang dengannya, lelaki itu menoleh pada mereka berdua dengan senyuman secerah mentari pagi yang mungkin membuat Deidara meleleh. Terbukti pria yang membantunya ini malah terpaku di dunia senyuman Naruto seorang diri.

"Ah Naruto-kun tersenyum padaku! Aku gila." Deidara berteriak heboh sambil menangkup kedua tangan di dada membuat Naruto tersenyum geli melihat tingkah pria itu. Sasori mendidih saat tatapannya dan Naruto bentrok pemuda itu menyeringai kearahnya.

Sasori mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia marah. Pemuda dari keluarga Uzumaki itu merupakan musuh terbesarnya, ia membencinya karena Deidara menyukai pria itu, karena Naruto cintanya terhalangi.

"Aku pasti akan merebut Deidara! Dan kupastikan kau akan menyesal pernah di lahirkan Uzumaki." Desisnya dengan licik.

…

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasori menguntit Naruto, ia emang berniat untuk berbuat jahat pada lelaki itu.

Setelah mengetahui beberapa informasi dan kebiasan lelaki itu, Sasori merencanakan untuk segera menjalankan rencana besarnya.

"Naruto, bisakah kau menolongku?" lelaki pirang itu mengernyit pelan, pasalnya jarang sekali si kutu buku ini menyapanya. Ia jadi heran sendiri tapi Naruto tidak begitu peduli.

"Ibuku berencana ingin membuka usaha ramen, yang ku tahu kau sangat menyukainya." Dan ramen adalah jebakan yang paling mujarab, ia menyeringai sadis saat melihat mata biru itu yang berbinar-binar.

"Yos! Itu emang benar. Kau meminta pada orang tepat, Sasori." Si merah tersenyum ganjil melihat semangat pria di depannya.

-oh Naruto kasihan sekali kau. Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkap Sasori yang jenius. Kekeh pria merah itu di dalam hatinya.

…

"Jadi dimana rumahmu, Sasori?" Tanya pria pirang itu dengan ceria sedangkan pria merah di belakangnya mulai kehabisan tenaga. Awalnya Sasori ingin membuat Naruto kehabisan energi dengan berjalan kaki dan berputar di sekitar kompleks, tapi jangankan kehabisan stamina malah ia sendiri yang mulai kelelahan.

"Di depan," jawabnya malas, Naruto melihat sebuah rumah tua yang ditunjukan lelaki berambut merah itu, sedikit tidak yakin kalau rumah itu yang ditinggali oleh pria dibelakangnya. Rumah itu seperti ditinggalkan ribuan tahun. Begitu kumuh dan tidak pantas untuk ditinggali.

"Kau yakin itu rumahmu?" sambil terseyum aneh Sasori mengangguk. Ia memang berniat menyekap Naruto di rumah tua ini.

"Ini memang rumahku-ayo." Ajak Sasori sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

"Dimana ibumu?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat isi rumah yang tidak layak huni, namun sebelum sempat ia bertanya lagi sebuah kayu menghantam tengkuknya.

 **DUAKH!  
** "Diamlah! Kau terlalu banyak tanya." Desis Sasori berbahaya dengan sebuah tongkat basseball di tangannya, ia tertawa pelan saat melihat pemuda itu ambruk di lantai.

…

"Ughh_" Naruto yang mulai sadar menggeram pelan rasanya sakit di bagian tengkuknya ia mulai ingat saat seseorang menghantamnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya sebuah kamar yang sempit yang tidak terawat sedangkan dirinya terikat di atas kursi.

Sial sekarang ia paham pada kondisinya sendiri! Ia diculik! Tapi apa untung menculik dirinya? Ia bukan anak pejabat! Ayahnya hanya seorang polisi dengan jabatan rendah. Ah mungkin karena pekerjaan ayahnyalah yang menjelaskan kondisinya sekarang.

"Sudah sadar rupanya!" sindiran itu langsung membuat mata biru Naruto menoleh pada pria merah yang berdiri di pintu kamar.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Sasori terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. ia mendekat pada pria yang terikat itu dengan angkuh.

"Apa aku ada salah denganmu, brengsek!" Sasori mencengkeram rahang Naruto dengan kasar.

"Salah?! Khe…khe…kheh…Kau mempunyai kesalahan yang besar padaku! Bajingan!"

DUAKH! –tanpa alasan ia melayangkan tinjunya pada lelaki itu, membuat Naruto meringis sebentar sebelum ia berteriak marah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPARAT?!"

"Itu pukulan pertama! Selanjutnya kau akan menerima banyak pukulan di wajah tampanmu ini," sahut Sasori dengan santai sambil menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto menggeram.

"Apa masalahmu! Hah?!" kembali lelaki putih itu terkekeh aneh.

"Masalahku karena kau terlalu tampan, dan membuat Dei-chanku suka padamu! Karena itu aku akan merusak wajah ini pelan-pelan," desis Sasori sangat berbehaya, Naruto syok ia tidak percaya dengan yang di katakan lelaki di depannya.

DUAKH!—lagi-lagi bogem melayang di pipinya, Naruto mendecih ini sama sekali tidak main-main, lelaki didepannya ini benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia katakan.

"Dasar pengecut! Kau berani karena aku terikat! Mungkin karena itu Deidara tidak suka padamu." Kekeh Naruto sambil meludahi darah di dalam mulutnya, Sasori mendidih ia tidak terima di hina oleh rivalnya itu.

Dengan marah ia melepaskan ikatan yang melilit tangan Naruto. "Kalau begitu perlihatkan ke hebatanmu padaku." Tantang Sasori berani. Begitu terlepas ia langsung membuka bajunya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang erotis berkulit tan yang menawan. Otot-ototnya yang atletis begitu kekar dan mata biru cerah yang memandangnya. Sial sekarang ia tahu kenapa Deidara tergila-gila pada lelaki ini.

Ia terpesona sesaat melihat lelaki di depannya, oke ia memang kalah kalau soal tampang, tapi ia tidak akan menyerah! Ia pasti akan menghancurkan lelaki ini dan mengambil Dei-channya.

Naruto mendekat, Sasori waspada, ia menunggu dengan was-was dengan semua gerak-gerik pria pirang itu, saat melihat sikap menyerang Naruto Sasori pun mulai mengambil kuda-kuda. Tapi belum sempat menyerang, Naruto sudah duluan menyambar kerahnya dan membantingnya di lantai.

Sasori mengaduh ia terkejut karena rasa sakit, sedangkan Naruto menduduki tubuhnya. Lelaki itu menyeringai dan mendekatkan kepalanya, sedangkan kedua tangannya menahan tangan Sasori di lantai.

"He…he… apa yang menarik dari Deidara sih?"suara kekehan Naruto kembali menyalut emosi Sasori. "Ia malaikat! Sangat manis!" raungnya marah membuat Naruto terkekeh semakin keras.

"Oke! Dia emang manis, tapi…"Sasori melihat pemuda itu yang menatapnya serius, ia mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak. Kedua tangan Sasori yang ada di lantai di satukan oleh Naruto kemudian ditahan dengan satu tangan.

Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi melepas kacamata Sasori dengan gerakan pelan. "Kau lebih manis, Saso-chan." Sasori terbelalak kaget.

"Aku tidak suka Deidara! Tapi aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat menyukaimu hingga ingin menculikmu, tapi kau melakukan duluan he…he…" Sasori sekarang tahu bahaya yang ada di hadapannya, ia memberontak tapi ia memang kalah sekarang. Pergerakannya di kunci dengan kuat oleh Naruto.

Inisih namanya menjebak harimau yang sedang lapar! Ia salah langkah.

"Jadi agar kau tidak mengalami kerugian atas semua yang telah kau lakukan, Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang, honey?"

"TIDAK!"

…

"Uhhg!" ia benar-benar terjebak dengan jebakannya sendiri. Peluhnya bercucuran kalau tadi ia yang menyekap lelaki pirang itu, sekarang ia yang disekap. Kedua tanganya terikat dengan kemeja sekolah yang sudah robek di bagian dada. Celananya juga bernasip sama dengan bajunya tapi bedanya celananya sekarang menjadi sampah di samping kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu mulus, sayang. Hehe… aku sangat beruntung, ne." ucap Naruto yang terus mengemut putingnya, sedangkan ia sendiri berusaha agar suara seksinya tidak keluar. ia tidak ingin membuat lelaki yang ada diatas tubuhnya senang.

"Ueum~~ jangan ditahan sayang!" ujar Naruto lagi sambil menarik puting Sasori dengan gigi kokohnya membuat lelaki imut itu melenguh dengan terbata-bata. Tidak hanya rangsangan melalui hisapan tetapi dadanya juga dirangsang dengan jari-jari kasar si blonde, ditarik dan pilin-pilin dengan penuh erotis.

Sasori tersiksa, ia tidak ingin terbuai tapi tangan Naruto begitu lihai menggoda imannya. Kemudian tanpa sadar Sasori mulai berdesis, Naruto menyeringai senang dibalik jilatan penuh napsunya di perut Sasori.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat lelaki yang sudah mengambil hatinya ini memejamkan matanya, perlahan ia menunduk dan mengecup mesra bibir menggoda itu. si pria berambut merah memandang Naruto lama, mungkin ia tidak menyangka dengan perlakuan lembut pria itu.

Kemudian saat bibir itu kembali mendarat kecupan lebih dalam, ia mulai menikmatinya ikut membalas ciuman penuh napsu yang mulai terasa menggebu-gebu. Mungkin ini terasa gila! niat awalnya ingin menghancurkan wajah tampan pria pirang ini tapi sekarang berbalik arah dengan memuja wajah menawan Naruto yang begitu lihai menggodanya.

Ia terbuat pada lidah Naruto yang membasahi leher, dada dan perutnya serta gigitan napsu yang sanggup membuat ia mendesah keras, otaknya mulai melumer sekarang.

Sasori memejamkan matanya erat saat udara basah tapi panas yang keluar dari mulut Naruto menerpa penisnya yang tegak, ia menerka-nerka sensasi apa yang akan ia terima, tapi apa yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang karena pria pirang itu Cuma menggodanya dengan hanya meniup-niup mulut saja membuat pria unyu itu frustasi.

"Naruhhhhh…." Naruto memandang mata penuh hasrat itu dengan seringai menawan membuat jantung Sasori mendesir, uuuh kenapa ia melewatkan begitu saja pria yang seksi ini.

"Apa manis?" caranya menggoda kian membuat adik kecil Sasori mengeluarkan sedikit precum, ia sudah tidak tahan. Tapi harga dirinya melarang sedikit untuk memohon pada pria itu, walau Sasori tahu kalau si pirang ingin melihatnya memohon.

Mata biru nan tegas memandangnya dalam-dalam ia tahu pada akhirnya ia kalah dan pasti memohon, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, ia mulai berguling dan menekuk kakinya hingga ia bisa duduk, Naruto melihat pria itu dalam tenang ia sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau si pria imut akan menyerangnya. Ia tahu kalau sasori sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya.

Tiba-tiba si rambut merah menabruk pinggangnya membuat Naruto terkejut, kemudian cenggirannya keluar saat Sasori berusaha menarik celana yang ia pakai dengan mulutnya 'Dasar agresif dan keras kepala'

Naruto membiarkan apapun yang dilakukan si pria imut, bahkan ia sangat suka saat pria itu memakan penisnya, sangat seksi mulutnya juga pas.

Ia berusaha memasukkan penis besar Naruto ke dalam mulutnya, tidak masuk semua tapi sukses membuat penuh mulutnya membuat pipinya kembung dan kempot saat ia mulai menghisapnya.

Naruto suka rasa mulut Sasori, lembab ,hangat dan nikmat. Ia menjambak rambut merah yang sedikit panjang itu membuat Sasori merintih kecil.

"Kau suka rasa penisku, saso-chan?" bisikan dari neraka itu membuat ia kian semangat untuk menyepong benda yang berada di paha Naruto. Kemudian mulutnya membentuk o saat Naruto membuka seragam sekolah, ia memang sudah melewatkan pria hot ini. Ia pria idaman dengan bentuk tubuh yang pasti membuat pria-pria gay seperti dia tunduk di bawah selangkangannya.

Ia kembali menarik rambut Sasori dan memaksa pria kecil itu untuk mengemut penisnya yang besar. Sasori dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Naruto melempar kepalanya kebelakang saat sensasi lain menerpa bagian bawahnya tapi ia tidak suka memenuhi mulut Sasori ia lebih suka pada tempat yang lebih sensitive lain. Dengan segera ia mendorong Sasori hingga telungkup di atas ranjang. Si rambut merah tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena tangannya terikat. Ia hanya bisa merintih ketika lututnya dipaksa bertumpu membuat ia menungging.

Segera saja Naruto meludahi lubang merah yang memanggil penis besarnya itu, dan tanpa babibu Naruto mulai memasukkan penisnya ke anus merah Sasori. ia terlonjak! Sakit begitu dia rasakan saat penisnya menggesek ruang sempit di sana.

"Fuck!" Sasori mengumpat pelan di sertai tamparan keras di bokongnya. "Santai! Atau kau akan menghancurkan masa depanku, sayang!" suaranya yang tersendak-sendak di belakang tubuh Sasori, membuat lelaki merah itu faham kalau tidak hanya dia yang menderita disini.

Karena itu ia mulai bernafas pelan dan mengrilekskan cincin anusnya, membuat jalan Naruto masuk dengan mudah. Saat berhasil mareka sama menarik nafas panjang.

"Kau Siap?" Sasori mengangguk samar. Kemudian ranjang reyot itu mulai bergoyang.

.

"Uuhhh…Oohhh… Naruuuu…Enak! Enak!" Sasori mengigit bibirnya takut mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor saat Naruto kembali menghantam prostatnya. "Jangan di tahan sayang, keluarkan suara manismu!" ujar Naruto sambil melepas ikatan yang ada di tangan Sasori. Kemudia ia menarik kedua tangan itu kebelakang dan membandir anus Sasori lagi dengan brutal.

Sasori tersendak dengan penuh kenikmatan.

'Fuck! Naruto! Penismu Luar Biasa~~~Aku Suka Sialan! Aku Suka Di Perkosa Begini!"

Naruto tertawa mendengar kata-kato kotor pria itu, siapa sangka lelaki yang sering di bulli ini mengeluarkan kata macam ini.

"Kalau sekolah tahu! Mereka pasti terkejut loe beby, hahaha." Sasori tidak peduli ia terlalu terbuai dengan hajaran penis Naruto.

"Lagi! Oh Naru! Brengsek Bergerak Lebih Keras Lagi…Ah…Ah…"

PLAK!

Naruto memukul penis tegak itu kembali membuat Sasori tersendak. "Berhenti main perintah, sayang! Atau aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu." Sasori tercekat baru kali ini ia merasa terimidasi dengan suara berat nan maskulin di belakangnya.

Ia tidak banyak bicara ketika tubuhnya di balik berhadapan dengan Naruto atau saat bibirnya kembali di cium.

"Nikmati dan mendesah saja keras-keras! Aku tahu caranya memuaskan lelaki sepertimu." Cengiran ceria naruto tidak menentram hati kecil sasori, ia malah sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Aarrgg!" Sasori sekarang yakin dengan ketakutannya saat lehernya di cekik dan anusnya kembali digenjot dengan kasar.

"Arrrggghh!Ohok!Hok!" sial dia akan mati dengan penuh kenikmatan. Nafasnya habis tapi rasa di anusnya semakin nikmat. Lidahnya sudah terjulur matanya membeliak ia kan mati sekarang tapi penisnya malah mengeluarkan semua hasratnya dengan deras.

Ia menjerit dan meleguh secara bersamaan, saat ia pikir ia kan mati Naruto melepaskan lehernya kemudian memenuhi anusnya dengan sperma yang banyak.

Benar-benar seks yang menyeramkan. Ia lelah sekali ia ingin tidur sebentar tapi Naruto menariknya dan mencium bibirnya lagi-dan lagi. Mungkin sekarang ia kan mati karena di cium, ia mendorong muka Naruto dengan kekuatan yang lemah. Naruto menyadari kepayahan Sasori ia melepaskannya dan mengelus bibir bengkak itu.

"Hey Baby , mulai sekarang berhenti menyukai si Deidara. Kau hanya boleh menyukaiku! Mengerti!" Sasori terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya, ia sudah masuk ke alam mimpi dengan damai dimana tiba-tiba Deidara menghilang yang hanya ada Naruto yang tersenyum nakal padanya.

Habis.

Jangan ditanya wkwkwk


End file.
